EdenTech
EdenTech is an engineering company specializing in military robotics and weapons development, though they also have significant genetic engineering and manipulation, human enhancement, and chemical warfare projects (though most of these have been destroyed in the wake of the raid on Eden Tower). Most of these are questionably legal and, in one case, solidly illegal, and their discovery after the raid on Eden Tower has basically doomed the corporation. EdenTech Projects Project Swordsman was headed by Doctor Span and was intended to manufacture super heroes by designing a powerful suit and an enhancement serum that would grant super powers to any cop who took it. One of the project's prototype suit was stolen by Kestrel, Dr. Span's daughter, who used it to fight crime. When the project went into the human testing phase, they turned ex-National Guardsman Matthew Lagrange, dishonorably discharged for getting in brawls on the town, into the Swordsman. This ultimately proved a fatal mistake, as while Lagrange was willing to sign all kinds of non-disclosure agreements and get injected with an untested super serum, he was also not incredibly stable psychologically. The Team Red response to Project Swordsman's jeopardizing their entire way of life led to the raid on Eden Tower, in the wake of which Swordsman became vicious and developed a disregard for the rules of engagement, ultimately dooming the project and EdenTech. Doctor Span vanished from his home, apparently of his own volition, soon after the apparent death of Kestrel during the battle at Harbor City, and has not been seen since. Project Strider was headed by Doctor Dandurand and created the robotic guards of EdenTech, nick-named "iRobots" by Team Red because they use the Apple aesthetic. These were very nearly ready for sale to governments as soldiers or law enforcement para-military when the project was destroyed on the raid on Eden Tower. Dr. Dandurand himself threatened to speak out against the company on ethical grounds about a year prior to the raid on Eden Tower due to the treatment of Jan Arnell, the volunteer for Project Connor. He vanished shortly afterwards, and is believed to have been killed. Project Connor, headed by Dr. Rud, sought to cure every disease and injury known to mankind simply by dramatically enhancing the human immune system and health with an injection. Jan Arnell, the first human volunteer for the procedure, was mutated into the creature called Cancer by the procedure. As her ability to communicate degenerated, Dr. Rud began performing increasingly inhumane experiments on her. Dr. Dandurand and Dr. Span sought to end her abusive treatment, but Dr. Dandurand threatened to push too far, threatening EdenTech, and he vanished soon afterwards. Dr. Span was more subtle, threatening to leave but not to expose anything. Vital as he was to Project Swordsman, Dr. Rud was persuaded to scale his experiments back. Jan Arnell's living conditions remained fairly squalid, however, and when she escaped during the raid on Eden Tower nearly a year later, she fled into the tunnels and began abducting bystanders and using them to lay eggs. She became known as Cancer, and the details of her origin would not come to light until she had already been killed by the Iron Master. It is unknown if the degeneration of her sanity was a side effect of the Cancer serum or because of her isolation and abusive treatment at the hands of Dr. Rud. Dr. Rud would later be sprung from a Congressional hearing and employed by the Iron Master. Project Bonfire, headed by Dr. Iveson, was EdenTech's chemical weapons program. This was in its early stages, but still lethal enough to cause thousands of deaths during an accidental release during the raid on Eden Tower (and it would have been tens of thousands if not for the intervention of the Iron Master and Swordsman). Project Bonfire is the primary reason for EdenTech's current legal troubles, and it looks as though it may see the company closed completely. Dr. Iveson was recruited by the Iron Master in the same way as Dr. Rud of Project Connor. Project Beachhead was a mechs initiative to create walker-tanks for next-generation warfare. It was still in its early stages when the Iron Master stole the data, using several of the prototypes and schematics in the creation of his own mechs. Project Photon was intended to develop next-generation weapons technology. Although in its current form it doesn't perform very well in a combat environment, it is already quite capable of being used for office defense purposes and isn't far away from being field-ready. Project Photon was stolen by Chimera. Project Aegis was intended to produce next-generation body armor superior to anything on the market today. It relies on forcefield technology and there were problems with the miniaturization of the power source as well as weight, but it was nearly field-ready when Chimera stole it during the raid on Eden Tower. Category:Setting